The present invention relates generally to motor vehicles and, more particularly, to a method for increasing the directional stability of a motor vehicle, a corresponding device, and a computer program product.
Multiple methods and corresponding vehicle dynamics control systems exist. These methods and systems may use a targeted change of the overall vehicle dynamics. Separate influencing of the lateral, yaw, longitudinal, lift, pitch, and roll dynamics is also possible. These control systems, which are described briefly in the following in a selection, use various actuators and various engagement principles: